


Skin, A Drabble

by RyuuShinobi



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuShinobi/pseuds/RyuuShinobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zer0 and Maya share a silly moment while surrounded by campfire and corpses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin, A Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Daily Writing Challenge that didn't go far. This was one of the few drabbles I actually finished. Enjoy!

“Zer0!” Maya called, raising her hand in greeting as she approached the bandit camp where the assassin was sitting. Her boots crunched among the snow in the quiet calm of the area.

Zer0’s helmet shifted, looking up from where he was wrapping a clean bandage around his thigh. A red exclamation point popped up from the faceplate. He sat up straight, shifting on the crate, and nodded his head in greeting.

“Fellow vault hunter, / I welcome you to my camp, / stolen from bandits,” he said as soon as she was within earshot. Leaning back, Zer0 reached out with his good leg and kicked a single log onto the low fire before him. 

Maya stepped over a freshly-dead corpse as she approached. “You might need to do a little redecorating.” She motioned towards a small pile of bandit bodies, where snow was gradually starting to pile up. “The colors clash.” Nudging another crate towards the fire, Maya took a seat facing the assassin. 

There was a light chuckle from Zer0, and he continued to bandage his leg. “Hm, you don’t like it? / Does no one appreciate / My sense of style?”

“I guess not,” Maya responded, and held out her hands to warm them over the fire. The two fell silent for a quick moment; the only sounds being the occasional scrape of cloth against cloth and the crackle of the fire.

She watched Zer0 tighten the bandage and tie it off, tearing away the excess. “Do you need any help?” The assassin shook his head, and moved onto another wound on his arm.

They were quiet once more before Maya stood up and moved to the assassin’s side, regardless of what he said. She sat down next to his arm, and swatted his hand away, much to his annoyance, if the triple exclamation marks were any indication. “Arm wounds are hard to treat with one hand,” she explained, keeping her head down and intent on taking care of his injury without catching sight of his faceplate again.

This wound was a rough gash. Probably not serious, but dirty and scabbing over. Maya reached into her pack and pulled out a clean cloth that she quickly dampened with melting snow, and used it to clean away the blood and dirt. 

Zer0’s suit had torn away at the edges surrounding the injury. Possibly a psycho’s buzz axe that managed to catch him off guard. Maya winced just by thinking about it.

“I lost track of him. / Snuck up behind, clipped the edge. / Very foolish of me.”

“But you came out on top, that’s all that matters.” With the drying blood wiped away, the assassin’s wound was exposed, and like she expected, it wasn’t going to be a problem. Blood, however, continued to slowly pool up from the injury. Maya pressed the cloth to the wound, holding it tight. Mentally, she counted away the seconds.

“I was sloppy though. / That shouldn’t happen to me. / Wasn’t a clean kill.”

The sound of another log being consumed by the burning fire had Maya looking up. She gave the assassin a look, making sure he turned towards her again before she went back to work. “Always insisting on perfection, aren’t you? You’re _good_ , that’s the most important thing.”

“Hmm…” 

She removed the stained cloth, and pressed her fingers on the edges of the wound, on Zer0’s dark gray skin. She tried not to stare, but so much of Zer0 was a mystery, and this tiny exposed bit of skin is probably as much as she’s going to get to learn about the other vault hunter. Or, try to learn, as Zer0 jerked his arm away with a hiss. 

“What?” Maya asked, alarmed that she might have hurt him. “What’s wrong?”

“Your fingers are cold! / Hurry up over there, or / put some damn gloves on.”

The siren snorted, giving Zer0 a light, friendly punch in the leg. “I do wear a single glove, but I can’t wear both, otherwise you wouldn’t be able to see my sweet tattoos, and that would be a travesty for everyone, you know.” Maya held out her tattooed hand, and Zer0 placed a clean set of white bandages in it. 

There was a smiley face projected from the assassin’s helmet, that Maya just barely caught, before it disappeared in the blink of an eye.


End file.
